The present invention relates to an improved explosive mine for anti-tank or anti-personnel use. Such mines are placed on or under the ground in areas occupied by enemy tanks or troops, and are provided with some means whereby the explosive charge of the mine is initiated by the presence of the enemy, such as a proximity fuse. One method used to distribute or place mines in such areas is to assemble a plurality of mines in an artillery or howitzer projectile launch the projectile toward the desired area, and eject the mines from the projectile in air, to be deployed by gravity to the ground. Each mine normally has two opposite relatively flat ends, on either of which the mine can come to rest.
It has been suggested that a gravity-deployed land mine be provided with an explosive clearing charge on each side of the mine, in addition to the main explosive charge within the mine, and fuze means for initiating the upper clearing charge only, in response to a firing signal. This fuze means includes a gravity-controlled mercury switch responsive to the firing signal to select the clearing charge that is uppermost.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved, mechanical, gravity switch, in lieu of the mercury switch, in the gravity-deployed land mine suggested.
In accordance with the invention, a gravity-deployed munition, adapted to come to rest on either end, is provided with a separate explosive charge at each end, a mechanical, gravity-controlled switch having a cavity with two spaced outlet passages and an intermediate inlet passage and a weight in the cavity, a separate firing train connecting each outlet passage with one of the charges, and firing means connected to the inlet passage, with the weight being movable in the cavity, when the munition comes to rest on one side, to a position wherein the firing train connected to the upper charge is exposed to, and the firing train connected to the lower charge is isolated from, the firing means.
In the embodiment illustrated as an example, the munition is a land mine having a housing including end walls attached to a side wall and containing a high explosive main charge, and each of the other charges is disposed between the main charge and one of the end walls, whereby the initiation of the upper charge removes the adjacent upper end wall from the housing and exposes the main charge.